Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary electric machine that includes a rotor core, in which a plurality of slots are formed in a circumference direction, and a coil winding which is composed of a plurality coil conductors being surrounded around the slots of the rotor core.
Description of the Background Art
In conventional rotary electric machines, there has been a rotary electric machine that includes a stator core, 3-phase stator coils wound around the stator core, and inter-phase insulating papers provided at coil ends which are protruded from an end surface of the stator core of each of the stator coils. The 3-phase stator coils are respectively connected to separated poles, and the inter-phase insulating papers include in-phase papers which are arranged from one side of inner surface side and outer surface side of one of the coil ends to the other side of inner surface side and outer surface side of in-phase coil ends neighboring the one of the coil ends, and different-phase papers which are arranged between different-phase (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Moreover, in the other conventional rotary electric machine, 3-phase stator coils—U-phase stator coil, V-phase stator coil, and W-phase stator coil—are arranged in a stator for a 3-phase rotary electric machine.
The 3-phase stator coils—U-phase stator coil, V-phase stator coil, and W-phase stator coil—are inclined, at coil ends, in a circumferential direction and arranged in the same sequential arrangement in such a way that a state, in which the stator coils are slanted, at one side in the circumferential direction, toward an end portion at an outer circumferential side in a diameter direction, is shifted to a state, in which the stator coils are slanted, at the other side in the circumferential direction, toward an end portion at an inner circumferential side in the diameter direction. At the coil ends of the stator coils, a plurality of crossover wires for connecting etch of in-phase coils are crossed over the other 2-phase stator coils and arranged. In the other conventional rotary electric machine, an insulating tube having an insulating capability is wound around the crossover wires (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Publication No. 4956162
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-80610
In conventional rotary electric machines, a distributed-winding rotary electric machine includes portions at coil ends of stator coils, on which one of stator coils crosses over the other 2-phase stator coils, so that it has been required that an insulation distance between the stator coils in slots formed in a stator core is longer than an insulation distance at the coil ends. Therefore, when all windings of the stator coils have the same cross-sectional area, it is required that the cross-sectional area of the coil (diameter of wire) is determined in accordance with the coil ends of the stator coils.
When the cross-sectional area of the coil is determined in accordance with the coil ends of the stator coils, the cross-sectional area is not determined in accordance with the slots of the stator coils, so that there has been a problem in that a share of the area in the slots is decreased.